Romantica Couple
by Clara Clover
Summary: It's just one shot for romantica couple


**Yay! Here is my second story,I hope you all will enjoy it ^.^ and one thing for sure,I don't own JR**

========00000========

It was a spring morning and the weather was supporting people to stay at the bed a little longer, but unfortunately it wasn't like that for the poor Misaki. He must wake up in the morning and did all of the house chores. It was already 7 in the morning,but his landlord hasn't showed up,so Misaki went to his lover's room

Knock..knock…

There was no answer

"Usagi-san, It's time for breakfast"

There was no answer again. This time,Misaki was really panic,then he opened the door quickly and his lover was nowhere to be found,he just saw a lot of books piled up on the floor

_What happen with Usagi-san? And Why is this room in such a mess? I'm sure that he didn't go anywhere last night,so why he disappear now?_

Misaki walked toward those books and for the surprised,he saw there was a hand under the books

_What's this? A corpse? Wait….don't tell me that…_

Suddenly Misaki realize that it must be his lover's hand. So,he started to remove the books one by one until all the books were gone from the novelist's body. He shaked his lover to make him awake

"Usagi-san..Usagi-san,are you okay?"

The novelist opened his eyes slowly,"Mi..Misaki,I am….."

"I'll call for an ambulance!" Misaki stood up but before he can walk further,his lover pulled him back and than embraced him ,"Instead of ambulance,I prefer Misaki"

Misaki blushed immediately "Baka Usagi! It seems that you're okay now,so let go!"

Lord Usagi put on his devil smile and kissed his cute lover, "I'm out of Misaki" the next second,he was already kissing his lover's neck. Misaki struggled as hard as he can,but like always,he can't escape from his landlord's embrace

"Pervert Usagi ! Let go! It's time for breakfast,i.. mmph" Misaki's word was cut by Usagi's passionate kiss

"I'll have you first" Misaki wondered where was the weak Usagi-san just now? Just a few seconds and he returned to his pervert mode again.

"I love you,Misaki" These words made Misaki blushed and gave up. He allowed his lover to refill his Misaki although it was still in the morning

===00===

The refill time was over and now,they were having breakfast

"Usagi-san,why you have all the books piled up on your own body?"

"Oh,I'm finding some books but suddenly all of the books fell down"

"Eh..what kind of books are that?" Misaki already has a clue on his little head,but he tried to ask… He knew that the books that can cause this man-child worked hard to find in the morning were actually….

"Fairytales" he answered this with his innocent face

A sweat pop out from Misaki's head. The sentence 'Just as I thought' was written on his face

Usagi-san sighed and continued "But,I wonder why,it's nowhere can be found. Maybe I must buy the new books again"

Misaki's eyes widened and said something in the rush "No need for that! Don't waste the money like that,Usagi-san! I'll help you find it later"

Akihiko sighed again because he was not allowed to buy a brandnew fairytale book,he seemed disappointed.

=-=-0-=-=

Soon, they started their exploration in Akihiko's bedroom,but Misaki was the only one who searched for the books. Usagi-san sat in his chair and saw how cute was his lover look.

"Come on,Usagi-san! Don't just sit down and look. Help me to find them!" Poor Misaki didn't realize that he was the person who helped Usagi to find his books

"You're cute,Misaki" Usagi said these words with his low and tender voice that can melt anyone who listened to him. Misaki blushed again,he wondered how many times did Usagi-san make him blushed in a day.

"I'm not asking you that,baka Usagi!" Misaki turned away to avoid eye contact with his landlord. Suddenly a photograph fell from one of the books. Misaki stopped his current work and looked at the photograph of two cute guys who worn elite school uniform. Well,he was sure that the one who has silver hair was his lover but the guy next to him was….

"Usagi-san,who was this guy?" Misaki asked while walking toward his lover and then pointing on the guy in the photograph.

"Oh,it was my childhood friend,Kamijou Hiroki" The end of Usagi's word was unbelievable to him

"What!? Kamijou the devil? This guy!?" Misaki's face went blue to think of this cute guy was actually the devil who always threw books on him.

"Oh,so it was his nickname,huh?" Akihiko chuckled but it seemed like Misaki has gone to his own world in his little brain

_God,just tell me why....Why these two cute guys can turn out like that? One become a devil and one become a pervert old man! Aargh,this world is full of mystery…_

"Are you okay,Misaki? You looks so pale!" Akihiko asked with an anxious tone. It helped Misaki return to the real world

"I'm fine,just a little shock. Do you have another photograph,Usagi-san?" Misaki expected the answer to be a yes so he can see the side of his older lover that he didn't know.

"No,I leave them in my father's house"

" you bring this photo? If you want to bring then,why you don't bring the one with your family?" Misaki said it with the jealous tone. Of course Usagi-san realize that Misaki was jealous of Hiroki. He smirked and then put his hand on Misaki's head, caressed Misaki's soft hair, " Are you jealous of him?"

"I.. I'm not" he tried to not look into Usagi's violet eyes but he failed when Usagi turned his face back to him. Misaki's face was totally red right now

"It's obvious that you are jealous of him" Usagi liked to see his lover's reaction everytime he teased him.

"Well,even I have no idea why this photo will be here. Maybe it mixed up with the books when I moved here" Usagi tried to explain it shortly,he suddenly put a smile on his face "And… the photograph of yours when you were a child is more cuter"

"What!?" Misaki yelled so loud that the whole apartment can hear that "Did nii-chan send you my photograph again? I'll tell him not to do that anymore!" Misaki walked out from the room,but he was draggred back by Usagi, "It isn't the time for that" he give Misaki his devil smile and send a signal to Misaki that he wanted him

"What?" Misaki's eye blink twice before he yelled out again "We have done it this morning right!?"

"It's the morning,now it's already afternoon" then he carried Misaki to his bed

"Let go,Baka Usagi! Pervert Usagi! Stupid rabbit!!!!!"

Well,it seemed that they already forgot about the fairytale books

0=0=0=0

**So,how is that? I think it's quite funny so I wrote it down. Minna-san,review please .**


End file.
